


Things We Do For Cas

by xwincesterx



Series: Things We Have To Do [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwincesterx/pseuds/xwincesterx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a Stories4Charity prompt from Ethnedragon. Who simply stated, "Anyone brave enough for some Wincestiel?" Well...yes I am, actually. I just haven't stuck my toe in those waters yet, as far as writing it.</p><p>Summary: Castiel has a problem. There are only two people he knows he can trust; two people he loves more than anything else in God's entire creation. This is in the "Things" verse, but stands alone. Aka you don't need to read the others to read this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EthneDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthneDragon/gifts).



He came to them during lunch. Sam and Dean were sitting down to Dean's extraordinarily delicious burgers, and a couple of beers as Sam thumbed through a file. Dean was mid-chew when the angel zapped into the bunker unexpectedly, his body doubling over a bit.

"Cas?" Dean's worry was evident in his voice as he threw his burger to its plate and pushed up from the table. He approached the angel who looked to be in some sort of pain, and began searching for an injury as he led him to sit down at the table. Sam was beside him in an instant.

"Cas, what happened?" Sam asked. "What's wrong?"

"Please," Cas said, shaking his head. "It's...I am not injured."

Dean pulled back a bit and turned another chair so that he could sit down in front of him. "Then why do you look like someone just messed with your insides?"

The angel's eyes were darting around in the air between them. He was very much aware of Sam crouching down near his legs, and the hand on his knee felt like fire burning through the fabric of his pants. He fought not to shove it away. "It's...complicated," he replied.

"Well you know you can tell us anything, Cas. Right?" Sam offered.

"Of course," Castiel replied. "That's...that's why I'm here. I don't know what to do..."

"You've gotta tell us what's going on, first," Dean told him. "Or we won't know what to help you with."

"I... I am uncertain of the cause," he began. "My vessel...it's empty aside from me. Yet I seem to be suffering from...urges that I am unable to fulfill."

"Urges?" Sam raised a brow.

"Sexual urges," Castiel elaborated, finally meeting their eyes. "All of my past sexual encounters with females have ended in disaster or betrayal. I've found myself unable to desire them any longer, let alone trust them."

"Are you telling us you're suddenly gay now?" Dean asked with raised brows.

"Angels do not have a gender," Castiel replied. "We don't have a need to reproduce. We're not supposed to have...these feelings."

"But you're having them," Sam replied. "Did you come across something lately? Maybe a cursed object? A witch?"

"Those things wouldn't affect me," Castiel replied.

"Maybe they would, though," Dean supplied. "That grace you've got is running low."

"And you were human not that long ago, Cas," Sam reminded him. "Who knows what's going on with your body."

"What, you think he's going through some kinda puberty?" Dean looked at Sam with a raised brow.

"No... I dunno," Sam shrugged. "It's gotta be different than that. This is kind of a new phenomena."

"Or Metatron messing with things," Dean suggested.

"Maybe. But this... the fact that he looks like he's in pain... It's almost like he's...in heat," and the moment the words were out of his mouth, the brothers both realized the wave of warmth radiating from the angel. Sam pulled his hand away from the angel's knee, and Castiel seemed to curl in on himself.

"Holy shit," Dean said in almost a whisper.

"Cas, do you want us to help you find someone?" Sam asked. "You know...to help you out?"

"I don't trust anyone in that way," Castiel told him. "I don't much trust anyone for anything. Except for the two of you." He didn't meet their eyes when he said it, but Sam and Dean glanced to each other.

"Are you..." Sam started as he turned back to the angel. "Cas, are you asking...for me and Dean to..."

"I'm sorry," Cas cut him off and pushed up out of his chair, grimacing as he did. "I shouldn't have asked such a thing from you. I should go... I should... Is there an establishment like the one you took me to before, except with male prostitutes?" he asked Dean.

"Cas, listen-"

"I would rather not do this with strangers, but-"

"Cas, just hold on a minute, okay?" Dean said more firmly. "Just... Look, gimme a minute to talk to Sam, okay? Don't go anywhere."

"Dean," Sam said before Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. "Dean, if you need to do this..."

"Shut up, man," Dean said once they were out of the room. He turned to face his brother. "I'm not doing anything without you."

"I just feel like... Well, you and Cas have this connection. You always have. And if he needs someone right now like this, I think it'd be better if it was you rather than some stranger."

"You think he doesn't care about you as much as he does me?" Dean asked with a raised brow.

"I..." Sam was thrown by the comment for a moment. "I think it's different. I think he cares about me because you care about me."

"That's not true, Sam," Cas called out.

"Crap," Sam looked to Dean with widened eyes for a moment. "I forgot he could still hear us..."

"Cas, could you please turn off the sonic hearing for a second?" Dean yelled out. Then he turned back to Sam. "When I said I wasn't doing anything without you, I meant that we should both help him. Together."

"Both... You mean, you, me, and Cas? Like...like a threesome?"

"Yeah, like... Yeah, a threesome. I mean, if you want. Because I could probably help him track down a gay club somewhere. It's not like we've gotta worry about Cas. He's an angel. He can take care of himself."

"No. No I know he could, but I don't think it should... No we can do this," Sam nodded nervously. "You think...Cas would want me in this?"

"His choice is both of us or somebody else," Dean stated. "I just wanted to make sure you were game before making the offer." It's then that he noticed Sam's eyes. They were dilated, and he was breathing just a bit quicker than normal. Dean couldn't keep a sly grin from forming. He took the few steps forward so that he was a breath away from his brother. "You're more than game, aren't you?" he said, not really meaning it as a question. "Just the idea of this is turning you on. You're even kinkier than I gave you credit for, Sammy."

Dean pulled him into a heated kiss, hands snaking up into Sam's hair as his leg pressed between both of Sam's. The younger brother whimpered into Dean's mouth, his own hands grasping at the sleeves of Dean's over-shirt as he pressed his hardening cock against Dean's thigh.

Dean pulled out of the kiss. "Yeah, I think this'll work out just fine," he told him. "Hey, Cas!" he yelled.

"Yes, Dean?" the angel replied, sounding a bit pathetic.

"Go to my room. Take off your clothes. We'll be up in a minute.."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're both...certain you want to do this?" Castiel asked, standing beside the bed in absolutely nothing, arms wrapped around his middle, either out of modesty or the pain of want, the brothers weren't sure.

"Oh we're sure," Dean told him as he and Sam began stripping off their shirts and stepping out of their boots.

"I'm so grateful," Cas said with an outburst of air. "I have previously familiarized myself with the components of preparation for anal intercourse," he told them. "And I have made certain that I am ready for you."

Sam and Dean froze in their actions at that. "You what?" Sam asked.

"I've prepared myself," Castiel repeated. "So that we don't need to waste time on foreplay."

"Foreplay is half the fun, Cas," Dean told him halfheartedly as the two approached the angel, Sam sliding to stand behind him as Dean stripped out of his jeans and boxers.

"Perhaps," Cas replied. "But I don't think I can wait any longer. I feel as though...I might burst out of this skin if one of you doesn't start soon."

Dean looked at the angel's desperate eyes for a moment. "So, Sammy, is he prepped like he says?"

Sam crouched down on his knees behind Cas, grabbing hold of the angel's firm globes and using his thumbs to spread them. "Oh fuck...yeah, he's...fucking perfect," Sam told him, unable to stop himself from slipping in two exploring fingers.

Cas groaned at the sudden intrusion, nearly toppling forward before Dean caught him. "Please," Cas said breathlessly into Dean's neck as he held onto Dean's hips.

"You like that, Cas?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Please... I need... I need..."

"Tell us what you need," Dean said as he moved a hand up to the side of the angel's neck.

"I need it," he said, pulling his head back a bit to look at him. "Need one of you inside me." His voice was firm and gruff and almost normal, as if he were asking them to help him find an angelic object crucial to the survival of mankind.

Sam stood, opening his jeans before his arms snaked around Castiel's waist, fingers spreading over the angel's abs. He pressed his hard cock into the crease of his ass, causing a breath to shudder from the man in front of him. "Can I?" Sam asked, looking straight at his brother. "Please, Dean, can I do it first?"

"Yeah, baby brother," Dean groaned and began walking them toward the bed, he himself moving backward. "You want that, Cas? Want Sam's big, thick cock in you?"

"Please..." And then Dean's mouth was crushing to his, causing the angel to groan, hips humping forward against Dean and back against Sam, like his body couldn't make up its mind.

Dean sat on the bed once they reached it, then grabbed onto Cas's arms. "Come'ere," he told him. "Lay over me, Cas. Spread your legs like this," he showed him, spreading wide as an example, and pulling the angel to lay on top of him. "Give Sam some room to get in there."

"Yes. Anything," Cas replied breathlessly. His and Dean's cocks were pressed together, gliding alongside one another with Castiel's movements. He pressed his mouth back to Dean's, liking the way it felt to have the man's tongue in his mouth. Sam pulled his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. He lined himself up and pushed slowly inside of Castiel.

The angel found himself pressing his face back into Dean's neck as he shouted out with relief.

Dean met Sam's eyes then, just as Sam began to lower his head toward Dean's, holding still for the moment as he bottomed out. He kissed Dean hungrily, tasting the distinct difference there that had to be Castiel.

"How's he feel, Sam?" Dean asked between kisses. "He nice and tight like I imagine?"

"Yeah," Sam squeaked as he pulled out and pressed back in, earning another shout from the angel. "So good, Dean."

"How 'bout you, Cas? How's it feel to be stuffed so full?" Cas could only respond with a desperate, almost whiny groan, pressing back against Sam. "You want him to go faster?" Dean suggested.

"Yes," Cas finally found his voice. "And harder...please..."

Dean bit down on his bottom lip as Sam fulfilled the angel's request. Cas's pleased moans rose in both tone and intensity. Every thrust caused the angel's cock to slide delicious against Dean's.

"Yeah, Cas. So good," Dean praised beneath him. "You're doing so good for Sam. Takin' it like you've been doin' it all your life, aren't you? Fuck, so hot... Both of you are so fuckin' hot right now." He pressed his hips up into the angel's. "You wanna fuck me, Cas?" he offered. "Wanna fuck me while Sam's fuckin' you so good? I'm still stretched from last night. All you'd have to do is slide right in and-"

"Oh...God!" Cas nearly screamed, his head arching back as he came. Dean felt the hot come cover his own cock, making the slide even easier.

Sam rode him through it, concentrating with every remaining fiber of thought not to come himself. "God, Dean...he's so tight," Sam told him breathlessly, then leaned down to crush his mouth to Dean's again.

"Stop holding back, Sammy," Dean told him.

"Huh?"

"Cas, you want Sammy to come, don't you? Fill you up with it?" Dean asked, pressing his mouth to the angel's ear.

"Mmm," Cas groaned, his cock twitching and still hard between them.

"Go on," Dean told Sam. "Something tells me we're gonna be here a while."

Sam wasn't completely sure what he meant by that, but he gladly let himself fall over the edge at his brother's instructions, biting down on the angel's shoulder as his release flooded the impossibly tight channel.

Dean held onto them both, one hand in Cas's hair holding him to his shoulder, and the other around Sam's back. His hips pulsed up in time with Sam's slowed thrusting. Dean wasn't concerned with his own release just yet. Watching Sam with Castiel...well, it was something he would never forget. This felt exciting and like the start of something truly amazing. It felt like the moment he and Sam had realized that they both wanted each other like this.

"Does the offer still stand?" Cas asked, pulling Dean from his thoughts as he picked his head up from Dean's shoulder to meet his eyes.

"What?" Dean asked, gazing into the angel's eyes as if seeing them for the very first time.

"For me to...be with you, Dean," he said, a pink flushing his cheeks as he spoke.

Dean's brows rose slightly. "You ready for that already?"

"I don't require a recovery period," Cas told him. "And I would prefer not to stop."

Sam listened in on the conversation as he slowly pulled out of Cas. "I'm...I'm gonna go get a towel," he said, straightening to stand up. But Castiel stood and turned around, grabbing hold of Sam's arm to stop his movement.

"Sam," he said, meeting his eyes. "Leave it. I like feeling the evidence of you on me. Thank you, Sam." Sam was speechless, and the angel was soon pulling him down to press him mouth hungrily to his. It was their first shared kiss, and Sam felt both excited and almost guilty with the action. He hadn't kissed anyone else since he'd been with Dean.

"Jesus, you two," Dean said in a breath out. "I'd be insanely jealous right now if that wasn't turning me on so much."

Dean's words made Sam feel much better. He enveloped the angel in his arms and pressed deeper into the kiss. Cas couldn't help the groan that escaped him, his hands finding their way to the belt loops on Sam's jean he'd pulled back up just moments earlier.

"All right, all right," Dean whined. "Get over here already. You're leaving me outta all the action."

They pulled out of the kiss and turned to Dean. "I apologize," Castiel said, noting how Dean had scooted all the way onto the bed, legs spread in invitation. He approached to edge of the mattress again, suddenly looking a bit unsure of what to do. "How would you like to proceed?" he asked. "There are several pleasurable positions that-"

"Let's just go missionary for now, all right?" Dean said, cutting him off. "Sammy, come lay next to me," he requested, looking to his brother and patting the bed beside him. "Want you right here. But first, lose the pants, man," he said with a smirk.

Sam shucked off his jeans and boxers and climbed into the bed beside Dean, his face tucking into Dean's neck for a moment as he laid on his side.

"You okay with this?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam met his eyes at first with a furrowed, questioning brow. But he saw the seriousness in Dean's features, the slight worry and apprehension, and remembered how he felt just moments earlier when he was kissing Cas, before Dean had reassured him. He understood. "Yeah, Dean. You sure you're prepped enough?" He looked to Cas who still stood there, simply observing the two of them eagerly. "Cas, there's lube in the drawer there," he told him, motioning toward the side table. And as Cas fetched it, Sam pressed over Dean, kissing him as hungrily as he'd been kissing Cas earlier.

Castiel watched in fascination as Sam's hand slid over Dean's chest, moving down over his belly and further down to grasp his brother's hard, leaking cock. Dean hummed into Sam's mouth as Sam stroked him, his hips stuttering up off of the mattress, thrusting up into Sam's hand. The angel was no longer willing to wait any longer.

With the snap of the cap on the tube, Cas poured a liberal amount of the lube into his palm before returning the bottle to the table and coating his vessel's cock. He climbed up onto the bed, Dean's legs parting again, falling into place to make room for his arrival. Sam pulled away from Dean for the moment, glancing to the angel's glistening cock as it bobbed in front of them. He wasn't quite as big as Dean and Sam, but it was still impressive and inviting, and suddenly Sam was a bit jealous that he wasn't the one being filled with it.

Instead, as Cas crawled up the bed to stop between Dean's legs, Sam snaked a hand under his brother's knee and pulled his leg back, exposing Dean's hole for the angel. Cas growled hungrily, pressing his lubed fingers against the clenching hole and pressing two inside, much like Sam had done to him earlier.

"C'mon, Cas," Dean urged. "I'm ready. I can take it. C'mon."

"Dean..." Cas pulled his fingers from him and scooted up just a bit more, pulling Dean's hips up into his lap before lining himself up. He met Dean's eyes as he slowly pushed in, observing the hunter's expression to watch for signs of any discomfort. When he saw none, he pressed all the way in, eyes slipping closed at the feel of Dean's hole clenching tightly around him.

"Feels good, doesn't he?" Sam asked, voice deep with lust as he watched the bliss on the angel's face.

"Yes," the angel replied with a sharp exhale, opening his eyes to look down at Dean. Sam's hand had moved up to play with Dean's nipple, and he could see the older brother's abdominal muscles rippling, twitching with every movement the two of them made. "It feels amazing," he said as he pulled halfway out and thrust back in. Dean grunted beneath him. "Though I believe that, if I were given a choice, I enjoy being the one to be filled."

Dean grunted, arching his back at the angel's words, and had to quickly grab onto his own cock and pinch the base to keep from coming. "It is your choice, Cas," Dean told him when he could breathe again. "You want me to fuck you? You want that?"

"Yes...perhaps more than anything right now," Cas admitted. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself falling backwards, and Dean's straddling legs repositioning to be between the angel's.

"C'mon, Sammy," he glanced back at his surprised brother. "Come hold his leg like you were for me." He leaned down to kiss Castiel as he waited, mouths battling as the angel squirmed beneath him anxiously. Once Sam repositioned himself and pulled Cas's leg back, Dean pulled away from the angel and turned to kiss his brother again. "Baby, want you to suck his nipples while I fuck him," he whispered into his mouth. "Bet we could make him come like that... Just on my cock, and you playing with his nipples. You think?"

"Yeah," Sam said breathlessly, his cock springing back to life. "Wanna try." They separated, Sam going directly for the task at hand, pulling one of the angel's hardened nipples into his hot mouth. Cas keened under the administrations, a hand coming up into the younger brother's hair.

Dean grabbed under Cas's other knee and pressed it back, exposing the flushed hole that awaited his attention. "Oh fuck," he said as his grabbed his cock to aim. "Your come leakin' out of him, Sammy. Christ..." he slid his cockhead to press the fluid back toward the hole, both of the other men filling his ears with pleased noises. "Bet you want me to fill you up again, Cas, huh? You want both mine and Sammy's come filling you up?"

"Oh...god, please, Dean... Please do it..." the angel's head rolled side to side, desperate and impatient.

Dean pushed inside, no preamble, no slow movements to allow him to adjust. It didn't seem necessary. And by the pleased groan that escaped the angel's throat, he'd been correct.

Sam held himself up with one hand, the other giving attention to the nipple that wasn't in his mouth. Dean's hand was on his back, encouraging him, and he could feel when his brother bent over and pressed his mouth to the angel's. But it came as a surprise when he felt Cas's hand wrap around Sam's cock, stroking expertly, bringing him back to the full hardness he was already on his way to. He moaned around Cas's nipple, sucking almost too roughly, but highly enjoying the arching of the angel's back at doing so.

"Dean...please...harder," Castiel requested, breath coming quick.

"You like it hard and fast, don't you," Dean said with a grin, then bit down on the angel's bottom lip.

"I like when you make me...come, as you call it," the angel replied gruffly. "And there is still...one more thing I would like to try after this."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked, moving his head up to the angel's ear. "What's that?"

Cas met Dean's eyes, as Sam was too close to focus on at the moment. "I would very much like...to ride Sam...while you are inside of him," he told them.

Sam's eyes slammed closed, his hand shooting down to grab onto Castiel's wrist, pulling it away from his cock and slamming it down on the mattress above his head. "Fuck, Cas," he whispered roughly in the angel's ear. "You're such a cock slut, aren't you..." And Dean was fucking into the angel harder now, pressing his legs further back now that Sam abandoned the nipple-play. "You're first time, and you can't get enough..."

Cas nearly screamed out as Dean hit his prostate over and over again at this slight shift of angle.

"Yeah, that's it, Cas. Come on... Come for us. Want Sam to see how fucking gorgeous you are when you lose it..."

The words pushed the angel over the precipice, his body quaking as the clear fluid shot over his chest, just as intensely as before. Within moments, Dean was following him, filling him up like he'd promised, dropping his hold on the angel's legs and reaching out for his brother.

Sam turned and met his eyes. He pushed up from beside Cas as Dean's hand buried in his brother's hair, and their mouths met messily, sloppy, teeth clashing together for small moments before finding tongue and lips. Then Dean was pulling away, hands moving to either side of Sam's face as he looked at him. "Keep me hard, baby brother," he told him as he pulled out of Castiel. "Keep me hard for you, baby..." and then his mouth was back on his.

Sam's hand was wrapped around his brother's cock within mere moments, stroking in just the right way he knew to keep Dean ready. "Just need a minute, Cas," he said between kisses. "Just give us a minute, okay?"

Castiel just laid there observing and catching his breath, excited for what was yet to come. The brothers looked so perfect together. He almost felt guilty for trying to insert himself into this, but they seemed so willing and trusting, both of him and of each other. This was truly a gift, and he couldn't be more grateful.

"How do we do this?" Sam asked, breathing roughly as he moved to nuzzle and suck on Dean's neck under his ear.

"I'll lie down," Dean answered. "You lay on top, back to me; I can hold you, even though you weigh, like, a ton... This is for a good cause," he smirked. "Then Cas..." he looked to the angel. "You straddle Sam, facing him. Try not to crush me, okay? Like...don't pass out on top of Sam or anything."

"I don't believe that will happen," Cas replied. "But I do have...another request of sorts," he said as he pushed up on his elbows.

"You know we're game for pretty much anything," Dean told him.

"If it wouldn't be too...uncomfortable for either of you, I would like to...let my wings out..." he said, looking down as his eyes flicked back and forth self-consciously as he awaited an answer. When he looked up again, they were both looking at him with a mixture of lust and wonderment.

"I thought..." Sam started, "I thought we couldn't see them. Just their shadow," he questioned.

"You won't see them," Cas told him. "But you can feel them if I let them out. And I believe it might...enhance my experience even more."

"Yeah," Dean said in almost a whisper as he nodded. "Yeah, Cas... We wanna feel them..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhn...Dean..." Sam keened as he lowered himself down onto his brother's cock. No matter how much they did this, there was nothing Sam loved more than the feel of Dean's dick stuffing him full. Well...maybe that was a slight exaggeration...

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean held him by the hips, pressing him into him a few times before leading him to lie back.

"Wait...wait hang on," Sam said as he tried to adjust himself. "Dean...this...this is not comfortable at all. Maybe if you sat up a bit."

"All right, hang on a sec," Dean said. "Uh...okay, get up for a second." Sam pulled off of him with a grunt, already hating the empty feeling, and Dean moved to lean back on the headboard. "Okay, c'mon." He held out his arms to lead Sam back onto him, helping to lower him down to sit on his cock and then lean back against his chest. Once seated and apparently happy, if the pleased moan was any indication, Dean's arms snaked around his waist. He gripped his brother's cock in one hand and his balls in the other, causing Sam to arch his back, eyes closing as his head fell back.

Sam rolled his hips back and forth, drawing a groan from his older brother. Then he opened his eyes and met the angel's. "Okay, Cas. Come on," Sam told him.

The angel just stood there for a moment, observing them both. "The two of you," he said. "You may be...one of the most beautiful of all creations." Sam was taken aback by the comment, rendered speechless as a blush spread over him.

"You're not so bad, yourself," Dean replied, and Sam could hear the grin in his voice. "Now get that sweet ass over here and ride us."

"Dean!" Sam pinched his arm.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

"It's okay, Sam," Castiel said with a warm smile as he knelt onto the mattress. "I understand Dean's reluctance to take a compliment of that nature."

"Come here, Cas," Sam said, opening his arms in invitation. The angel complied, crawling forward and straddling both pairs of legs. Sam pulled Castiel's face to him, pressing his mouth to his in a slow, passionate kiss.

Dean let out an involuntary moan at the sight of them, yet again. He couldn't help how much it turned him on to see them like this. He pressed his hips up into Sam and slid his arms around him, the tops of his knuckles grazing the angel's skin. He felt Cas's abs twitch and spasm at the touch, heard him moan into Sam's mouth, and he wished there was a fathomable way for him to be kissing them both at the same time. Or hell, he'd settle for one, right now. Instead, he pressed his mouth to Sam's shoulder, grazing his teeth along the skin before suckling it, imagining himself kissing the both of them as one of his hands slid around both of the hard, leaking shafts wedged between the two bodies.

The angel let out a noisy breath at the contact, unwittingly pulling from Sam's mouth and ducking his face into the crook of Sam's neck as he rolled his hips, fucking into Dean's hand and against Sam's thick cock. "Tell me..." he began, mouthing against the Sam's skin. "Tell me if I hurt you, Sam." And it's all the warning Sam got before Cas was biting down on where Sam's neck met his shoulder.

"Guh..." Sam's back arched again, his hands shooting out to grab for purchase; one in Cas's hair and the other squeezing Dean's arm where it was wrapped around him.

"Yeah, Cas. Sammy loves that," Dean encouraged. "Not too hard...fuck...fuck..." he chanted as he pressed repeatedly up into his brother. "Cas, you gotta get him in you. Gotta do it now..."

"Yes," Cas replied, breath coming quick and anxious as he pulled away from Sam enough to hover and aim the man's cock to his opening. He sank down slowly, not because he needed to, but because he was attempting to savor the feeling for a moment.

Sam and Dean watched the angel's face as his eyes closed and his head lolled back. Dean lifted his knees, and therefore Sam's, so that he could put his feet flat on the bed. Castiel's hands planted on both of Sam's legs beside him, using them for leverage as he began a slow bouncing-like motion over Sam's cock.

"Ohhh...fuck," Sam cursed, hissing at the intense pleasure he was being subjected to from both sides. Sam, himself, could really do nothing by lie there and accept what his brother and Cas did. One of his hands still clung to Dean's arm, but the other now splayed over the angel's chest, stroking downward fondly, not yet touching Cas's cock. If he hadn't come not long ago, this would be over in a matter of minutes. But Sam's stamina had greatly increased during his many sessions with Dean. They barely ever needed to use a cock ring anymore. Hardly ever...

Dean was thinking about the same thing, grateful that he'd had plenty of practice with Sam before this event. Not that Dean had ever had trouble in the sex department, or even the stamina department for that matter. But sex with Sam was different. It was more. It had pushed him all the way to the beginning of everything and forced him to start all over again, because in the beginning, Sam could push Dean over the edge in under a minute. Fuck, he still could if he really wanted to. But they'd played so many games, pushed so many limits over the past year and a half with each other, that their systems had adapted; their 'training wheels' no longer needed.

Now throw a bright blue-eyed, gorgeous angel into the mix...an angel whom they both cared as deeply for...showing up with some kind of sexed-up, animalistic urges, and requesting that his saviors be him and Sam? Well...their limits were being tested, as far as stamina went. And oh, but what a way to have your limits tested.

Both brothers were pulled from their scattered thoughts when they felt something unnaturally soft graze over either side of them. Sam gasped at the feel of it, and his eyes shot to Cas's. "Is that... Cas, is that...?"

"Yes," Castiel replied. "They are my wings. I apologize if they frightened you."

"No it..."

"It was just unexpected," Dean finished for him. "Guess we kinda figured there'd be thunder and lightning or something."

"That...is just so that you can see them in the shadows," Castiel revealed. "It would need to be a bit brighter in here in order for that to happen now."

Dean was the first to reach out, gentle fingers finding the soft, strong strands of unseen feathers. He felt them ruffle beneath his fingers as he ran them through, and he looked over at the angel's face to see the look of pure bliss present on it. "Cas..."

"Does it feel good?" Sam asked the angel as he reached out to feel them himself.

"It feels...indescribable," he replied, "To have you both touching them... Please don't stop..." he said as he began riding Sam again, first slowly, and then gradually picking up speed. "Oh...God, Dean!" he keened when the older Winchester grabbed and pulled on a handful of feathers.

Sam watched the angel lose his rhythm, lost in everything he was feeling. So he decided to take over, and moved his hands to Castiel's hips. "Dean, whatever you're doing, keep doing it," he said right before he picked the angel up a bit by the waist and began fucking up into him, and back down onto Dean.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean growled as he twisted and pulled both hands in either of the angel's wings, making Castiel whine above them.

They kept going like that until the angel's wings were shaking so hard that there was a breeze wafting over them, and Sam moved one of his hands to Castiel's cock and began stroking hard and fast. "C'mon, Cas," Sam urged through gritted teeth, holding back his own release to wait for the angel's. "C'mon," he said again, pulling his other hand from Cas's waist and using it to pull the angel's face to his.

"All of us," Cas replied breathlessly, his eyes opening to Sam's, and then looking to Dean's. "Together." Then he reached out, grabbing hold of their shoulders, and just like that they were falling apart.

Shouts of ecstasy filled the room, and the brother's world went white.

When Dean opened his eyes, he had expected to be covered in come and his lovers...and his lovers' come. Instead, he found himself completely clean, lying beside a still unconscious Sam. Castiel was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, facing the two of them, just watching.

"Cas?" Dean questioned, laying a hand on his brother's arm as he began to stir. "What the hell was that?"

"Forgive me," the angel replied with a slight, shy smile. "I may have used some of my...well...mojo as you like to call it, to force you both to orgasm simultaneously with me."

"Yeah well...nothing to apologize for," Dean replied. "It was friggin' amazing." He watched the angel blush and duck his head, then Dean turned to look at his brother. "Sammy, you doin' okay over there?"

"I think I might've died for a second," Sam replied with a smile. "How long were we out?" he asked as he made the realization that they were all cleaned up.

"Approximately five minutes," the angel told them. "I hope it's alright that I left you unclothed."

"Are you okay now?" Dean asked as he pushed to sit up, appraising the naked form of the angel, wondering if he still had his wings out.

"I appear to be completely satisfied," Castiel replied. "I'm still uncertain what caused any of that."

"Well whatever it was, we're not complaining," Dean said as he pushed up out of the bed.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Any time you have that kinda problem again, feel free to come to us."

Dean snickered as he pulled on his boxers. "I didn't know you could blush so much, Cas."

"It's involuntary," the angel defended, and this time Sam joined in the chuckling. "Where are you going, Dean?"

"He's gonna bring us something to eat," Sam answered for him. "Dean always makes me eat something after marathon sex."

"You want something?" Dean asked the angel.

"I would like to partake in whatever you normally do in these matters," he replied.

Dean smirked. "I'll be back in a minute."

Once Dean was gone from the room, Castiel looked back over at Sam. He smiled fondly at him. "The love you and your brother share...it is extraordinary," he told him. "I still find it difficult to understand why you would've allowed me to interfere in it."

"You didn't interfere," Sam said, shaking his head as he pushed up on his elbows. "You were in a bad way and needed our help. Dean and I...well, we were obviously happy to help," he said with a soft smile.

"Well I thank you for your...services."

Sam laughed at the statement. "I think I can speak for the both of us when I say that we thank you for yours."

Castiel smiled at that. "I'm glad that my research was sufficient enough."

"You watched porn, didn't you," Sam surmised.

"Was that not appropriate?"

"It...I guess it's fine, actually," Sam concluded. "I figured that's what happened. Especially with that position request at the end."

"I was gonna make sandwiches," Dean said as he came back into the room, "But I didn't want crumbs in the bed." He threw them each a candy bar and joined them on the bed again. "That and I kinda wanted to get back up here."

"Cas thanked us for our 'services'," Sam told his brother with a grin.

"What are we, hookers now?" Dean asked with a raised brow.

"That's not what I meant," the angel's eyes widened.

Dean smiled. "Relax, Cas. You come back for our services whenever you want."

"That may not be such a wise thing for you to offer," the angel replied as he looked down at the candy bar he was unwrapping.

"Why's that?" Dean asked, taking a bite of his own.

"Because there is a great difference between 'want' and 'need'. If I came to you every time I wanted you, I'm afraid neither of you would ever get much sleep. But if you amend the offer to necessity-"

"Wait a minute," Sam cut him off mid-sentence. The angel looked up to meet his eyes. "How long have you...wanted this? Because this is news to us..."

"I...shouldn't say," Cas replied, looking back down at his candy. "I could be awkward for all of us."

"Cas, have you had some kinda secret crush on us?" Dean asked, the corner of his mouth turned up in amusement.

"I...I have always...cared very deeply for you both," he admitted. "The sexual attraction...well, it only began after the two of you...admitted your deeper feelings for each other. At first, I thought it was...jealousy that I was feeling. It was, actually. But it took a while for me to understand why. Once I did, I managed to compartmentalize those feelings, and store away the ones I shouldn't have been feeling."

"So wait...when you came here tonight," Sam started, eyes narrowing, "You didn't want us to find you someone else-"

"I promise you that my intentions were not to trick you into having sex with me," the angel said. "I truly did need your help in finding a solution. I never thought in a million years that you'd actually be mutually attracted to me. You're simply the only ones I knew that might be able to help me to find another way. I do hope that you believe me..." The angel's eyes were wide and wet, pleading as they fixed on the brothers.

"Of course we believe you," Dean replied calmly.

"I should go," Castiel said as he pushed up off of the bed and reached for his clothing.

"Wait!" Sam clambered out after him. "Cas, don't go. We believe you, honest."

"I have made this awkward," the angel said as he stepped into his pants.

"Cas, you're almost always awkward," Dean said, stepping in front of him and gripping hold of the angel's wrists, leading him to stand and abandon dressing. "And it's part of the reason why we love you."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, closing the distance between them and lightly pressing his body against the angel's back, placing his hands on either side of Cas's hips. "We're kinda used to the awkward now. It's kind of endearing."

"You stay right here with us until you have to leave," Dean added, pressing up to the front of him, arms draping past Cas's waist and all the way back to Sam's, securing them in place around the angel. "We want you here, Cas. Don't you ever doubt that," he told him, then leaned in and pressed his lips to the angel's.

And this...was the start of a very beautiful arrangement...


End file.
